Lost in the Darkness
by Snazzified
Summary: 6 months after Sasuke left and Naruto is feeling lonely. Another sleepless night and Naruto is stuck wandering the streets again wondering where it all went wrong. SasuNaru only if you squint Rated T for mild language. Just to be safe


_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

Naruto wondered what people would think if they saw him like this. Would they be worried? Would they be scared if he told them that this was his _real_ self?

He definitely looked different. His normally shining blue eyes were dulled somewhat, his mind occupied on something else. He didn't sleep much these days. It's not like he wasn't tired (he was exhausted) but he didn't want to close his eyes and risk seeing _those_ eyes again. Dark, cold unseeing things, poisoned by the curse seal and poisoned by revenge.

_Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are_

On nights like these he would wonder where those eyes were. Were they asleep or were they awake and tormented like his? Even worse, were they sleeping by Orochimaru's side? It didn't bear thinking of. Naruto tried to think positive; it kept him going.

Everyone else had tried to comfort him. All of a sudden he was getting invited to parties, and people's houses, and Iruka-sensei seemed more willing these days to treat him to ramen. It was all fake and hollow though, and it hurt Naruto to think that even when surrounded by all his mates, even when they all tried so hard to stop him from feeling lonely he still missed that bastard.

_But one thing 's for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

Even when the raven had swore at him, and insulted him there was a part of him that missed him, longed for him. Even when he had punched his fist straight through Naruto's chest he still fucking loved him. More then he had ever loved anyone in his entire life, and he knew those feelings might never be returned. The truth was he had no idea where the Uchiha was; he could be dead for all he knew. _But it didn't bear thinking about._

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The Truth will free my soul._

But Naruto wasn't the type to give up easily.

Even if it took him till he was 80 to find Sasuke he would still keep on looking. He'll search everywhere, he will find that bastard and this time things will be different. He'll have the courage to say what he thinks, forget the fighting, forget the insults he just wanted to hold him, and even when Sasuke tried to shake him off he wouldn't let go. He wouldn't give in.

He wanted to sit by Sasuke's side and tell him all the things he had missed, find out all the adventures Sasuke had been on then they would call each other idiots and it would be like old times. They would laugh and joke, and they would spar to see who was stronger until they were both lying in the dirt next to each other with blood streaming out their noses laughing. (1)

With that image in his head Naruto would carry on, that thought was what kept him walking, putting one shaky foot in front of the other until he got _his_ teme back.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go..._

But where was home to Sasuke now? Now he'd thrown it all away for petty revenge? Did he still think of Konoha as his home or had he completely abandoned his birthplace and settled on Orochimaru, and Kabuto and all the evil that went alongside it as his home?

No. It simply didn't bear thinking about.

(1) Omg so tempting to write 'lying on top of each other'. But I don't think that that would add to the mood of the story much would it? (Damn.)

**AN** - Yey for SasuNaru angst. It's only a little drabble that sort of grew but I'm quite proud how it turned out. I really do hate the fact that Sasuke and Naruto got separated.. but that does set the stage for a big happy romantic reunion. (Hah like that's ever going to happen. But we can hope)

The little bits inbetween are out of Within Temptation - Somewhere incase you were wondering. I like blending lyrics or poetry with what I write -

_(And yes I do know that the snake-pervert is dead but this is set before. Say about 6 months after Sasuke had left)_


End file.
